


Goddamn Puppy Eyes

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [77]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective!Avengers, Teen!Clint, clint rules them with a mighty fist of adorableness, everyone is so indulgent, kid!Clint, lil!Clint, piggy back rides, prompt, protective!Phil, puppy dog eyes, pure fluff guys, sick!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is short and loves piggyback rides. </p>
<p>What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint is little even for being 19, he's about 5'6 and he's got muscle but he's still kinda tiny y'know? He has this thing about piggyback rides. They (usually Thor or Steve or Tony, Natasha once or twice in emergencies & obv Phil) and just fluff about carry-me-Clint-Barton :3

For some reason, every Super-hero in the New York area was tall. Not extremely tall in all cases, but none of them were under 5'8".

Well, except for one..... Clint Barton - Hawkeye. 

While no one could exactly classify him as 'short' at 5'6', he was still tinier than the rest of all of his friends. And compared to Steve and Thor? Forget about it.

Which should have been a problem for a boy of 19 to be smaller than his friends. Hell, even Phil was taller than Clint by 2 inches.

But no, Clint Barton definitely didn't mind this fact whatsoever.

The reason for his merriment could be simplified into one phrase: piggyback rides.

Clint Barton loved to hop onto someone's back and be carried around. And surprisingly, everyone indulged him (probably because he had sad puppy dog eyes that thawed even the frostiest of hearts).

Hell, even some of the SHIELD agents have succumbed to Clint Barton's charms (but mostly just Melinda May, Jasper Sitwell, and Nick Fury). It made it seem like no one was safe from the adorableness that was Clint Barton and his love of piggyback rides. 

Clint Barton had a list of people he liked to get piggyback rides from. On the top of the list were people who's piggyback rides were the funnest (In order: Phil, Thor, Steve), and at the bottom were the people that did it mostly to humor Clint (Bruce and Natasha). Then there were the people in the middle who flip-flopped (Tony). 

Some have remarked how odd or childish the behavior was for a person of Clint's age; their opinion was then changed (usually by Phil or an Avengers' fist, sometimes by Clint's puppy dog eyes).

It was ridiculous and absolutely adorable.

 

~

"Carry meeeee," Clint whined from the bed where he was currently bundled up like a burrito.

"Clint," Phil said with an exasperated grin. "You're sick. I'm not giving you a piggyback ride to the common floor when you can easily stay up here..."

Clint pouted and looked at Phil.

"Don't you dare Clint Barton. Do not give me your sick puppy dog -goddamn it, _fine."_

Clint grinned and went through a full 6 sneezes in a row before stating "Yay!"

Sighing, Phil walked over to the bed and swung Clint (burrito and all) onto his back and headed down to the common floor where everyone else was eating dinner and watching a movie.

Flopping Clint onto the floor once he got there, Phil grabbed them both some dinner and cuddled with Clint until he fell asleep an hour later.

"I should probably take him back to our room," He whispered to the team.

"Nah, keep him down here. He's comfortable and kinda cute to watch" Phil whispered back.

Phil just rolled his eyes and sighed, but couldn't help but agree with Tony's assessment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
